fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyler
Skyler is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Skyler has light-tone skin and short dark red hair. She wears steam-punk-style clothing; an off-white dress with gold buttons and a dark red tie held by a gold buckle, worn with a brown and black-stripped bodice held with a red belt with gold buckle. She also wears black shoes with dark red laces and brown soles. The outfit is completed with a classic-style black hat with a white ribbon, black cuffs with gold buckles, and gold glasses. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Sasha in the second round of the Mango division, but she did do good enough to make 3rd place, along with Gremmie. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *6 Honey Mustard Strips (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa' Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Mushrooms *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn **Small Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *1st Cupcake: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holiday) **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins (3 Cherries on other holidays) *2nd Cupcake: **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on other holidays) **Mint Shavings (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) **Cherry **Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Coconut Shavings *2 Cloudberries, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Radiotori in other holidays) *Beefy Bolognese *Lucky Dust (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Chai Tea Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Cookie, Blondie, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle Unlockable menu items along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coins. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lucky Dust Trivia *Her outfit revolves around Steam-punk style. *Her favorite food is mushrooms, and her favorite condiment is mustard. *Her orders usually mix with modern-day ingredients (like Crushida Pepper) and those that were first made in old centuries (like mustard). *Her name and clothes are likely a reference to Remnants of Skystone. *Skyler shares some similar traits with Scarlett: they both have red hair and both their names start with "S". Gallery Skyler.jpg Skyler art.png Skyler RoS.png|A Remants of Skystone version of Skyler. skyler playing game machine.png|Skyler on a game machine skyler perfect order.png|Skyler's perfect order kenji and skyler.png|Skyler and Kenji pinch and skyler.png|Skyler and Pinch Skyler outside of wingeria.png Skyler's pleasedom.PNG|The cake batter is wrong! The cooking time is wrong! The frosting is wrong! This is all wrong! Skyler pony.png|Pony Skyler. ScooterGirl1500 did this. Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler.png|That's better! Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 4.png Skyler in Papa's Pastaria.png Skyler.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Go VGil.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa’s Wingeria debuts